totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Tetsumaki/Quotes
Here, you can see a list of known quotes the Total Drama Sujira series protagonist Ryo Tetsumaki has used in the anime. Quotes Used: (To Nimadoru): This is... pure cuteness! (To Kazumi): Do you realize what you're doing? You CANNOT put yourself in harm's way just to believe that everyone will look up to you. I love you, Usimora-chan, but I'm never going to be partners with you anymore if you continue to struggle. I just hate people who struggle! (To Gola): You are a demon, correct? Then why do you suggest I get captured by the likes of M.A.R? Your job is to annithilate me. (To Gola): I've never expected you to believe anything I would say. You think I'm an idiot?! WRONG!! I am an all-powerful genius who wants nothing but peace and harmony. "In order to achieve peace and harmony, I vow to protect those whom I care deeply for, and I swear to kill the evil forces." (To Nimadoru): Do you realize why I'm shy around girls? The only reason I am like that is because I was born in a family resembling mainly males. The Tetsumaki clan were a family of soldiers who would risk their lives in order to destroy the one person who would make their lives terrible. You see, my family were most likely males. My mother passed away three years after my birth, and I wanted to make her happy. That will come true in my heart. She and Kazumi-kun are the only two females that I had no trouble getting used to. Kazumi seems to love me deeply, but never takes anything that serious. Some of her personality came from my brother when he and I were close. The Tetsumaki and Usimora clans share a few similarities. But now, I am able to find out how getting used to females like you actually is by saying these four words... Nimadoru Habarushi, I love you. (To Kazumi about Nimadoru and her sister): I know a lot of things about Habarushi-kun, but there's one question I want to ask her: her sister's name is Megumi, isn't it? You know a lot about the Habarushi clan's heritage and its members! You've got to tell me about Habarushi-kun's sister. (To Abyss and M.A.R): You know what I think about your divinity? Nothing. All of you are sick bastards that want domination over the humans. I am the son of the Sujira Lord, Maka Tetsumaki. My name is Ryo Tetsumaki. You were members of my family, until the Keishun no Zensuki possessed your good souls, and literally changed you into immortals. That is not what the Tetsumaki clan had promised. (To M.A.R): THAT'S IT!!!!!! Now is the time for you to die once and for all! No more sorrow for all my blessings, or my beloved ones. M.A.R, you must die for good, and never harm the Tetsumaki clan ever again!!!! (Last words to M.A.R during his death): I'm sorry I had to kill you, Akagi. All along you wanted us to suffer your evil ways, but your plans failed to meet the recommendations. Rest in peace, brother. (To Kazumi Usimora): What happened after I defeated M.A.R? Someone attacked me without hesitating, but I was bruised and battered up grievously to find out. I think after this, after my return to ChojiDan Town, I will go back as being a normal Demon Hunter instead of continuing my journey to become a Sujira Lord. "Balance your fighting!" "I don't take kindly to quitters!" "This isn't all of the training... I have to be stronger..." "You bastard!" (To Debu): Your brother is dead. Yet it's past a year and a half now! Are you still troubled about the incident? (To Kazumi about Debu): As much as it pains me to say it, I think Debu is acting depressed due to his older brother's death. (To Syuuichi): Who are you guys? You seem to be on the path of justice and you despise villainy. Am I wondering that you are the team known as Aguupin? Because we are the Sujira Team. We both want the same thing. Do not believe we are cold-hearted rivals. (To Syuuichi): Why should we fight, Koku? I've told you that we are allies. We do not want the two good teams to collide into a meaningless bout. (To Megumi): Wait a second! You're the Megumi Habarushi?!? The younger sister of my former subordinate, Nimadoru? I've finally found you at last. (About Kazumi): There's nothing wrong with Usimora-kun... She has helped me through and through since we first met. My heart tells me this on purpose. (To Daisuke): Hey, Noda-senpai! Have you any known information about the Kunoha? Who are Kunoha? Give me an answer! (To Shino): You must be Shino Metsufumi of the Kunoha Ninjas. Why, you are hideous and fat! I'm not allowing myself to fight such a blob like yourself. (To Nimadoru): Well, well, well! The #5 Kunoha, Nimadoru Habarushi! I didn't realize how you ended up joining the dark side. Do you wish to betray me at will? (To Nimadoru): I cannot allow Gojira to die from the hands of you. Deep down, you're still the Nimadoru I once knew and had a great bond with. You won't get away with this! (To Gojira about Nimadoru): Why is Habarushi-kun suddenly enraged and driven by insanity? It's the Honki ni Natta! Where'd this ultimate power come from? (Last words to Nimadoru, giving a kiss): Farewell, Nimadoru... You will still live in my heart. (To Maori): We meet again, boy. Who are you? You seem familiar the last time I encountered you. (To Maori, injured): How is this possible? I've never seen such immense power from a #9-ranked Kunoha. Y-y-y-you------ Uh! I lost... (To Ryugetsu): What are you? And where'd you come from?! You're so small and chubby, it's magnificent! You also have cat-like ears! That's beautiful, as well... You're just like Namufira-chan!! (To Hydraken, Ryugetsu, and Ryo's former demon weapons): Are you saying I need to defeat all four of you in order to be able to defeat Maori again? You are all ancient demons with extremely high intellect and such! But I'll try to pass your tests! (To Bakura Tetsumaki): If we can't reconcile in peace, then it would be rather best that you kill Lord Zaku and be done for! (To Bakura Tetsumaki): Whatever happens to the whole Tetsumaki clan, I must avenge it and make sure the evil demons won't erase humanity. (To Abari Tetsuyama): Wait a second! Abari Tetsuyama, are you? I've heard rumors that you disappeared after my clan was destroyed. Why not? (To Mr. Fuji): If you're still injured after Gojira-chan's fight with Tetsuya, I'll talk to Nimadoru about the situation. (To Abari Tetsuyama): The Tetsumaki clan's surviving members are me and Bakura... I remembered Old Man Hyru as another one of them, but there's no telling if he died or not. "Fighting solves nothing. Now leave!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; victory quote 1) "Heh-heh! Hard to believe how strong you've gotten." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; special victory against Kazumi) "With a sword like that, it makes me curious to why you left the future..." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; special intro against Debu/Hosuke) "What's up, Nimadoru-chan?!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; special intro against Nimadoru) "Crap... I apologize, Nimadoru! (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; special victory against Nimadoru) "Let's see you survive this!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; initiating special move) "Die!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; medium attack) "Not quite." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; hit recovery) "Blocked it!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; parrying) "Ha!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; light attack) "Surrender!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; strong attack) "Damn." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; K.O. scream) "Your turn!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; tagging out) "Kitty!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; tagging in Nimadoru) "Shoot 'em dead!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; tagging in Ryu) "Give it up... you've LOST!!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; initiating level 3 Tekkon attack) "Prepare yourself." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; initiating level 2 Tekkon attack) "No manners!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; initiating level 1 Tekkon attack) "Get out of my sight!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; throwing/grab action) "Sho!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; dodge roll) "I'm Ryo Tetsumaki: ChojiDan Academy student!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; introduction 1) "Now then, let's see who can survive..." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; introduction 2) "You shouldn't have fought me if you were gonna lose." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; victory quote 2) "What a battle..." (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; victory quote 3) "Someday, I will become Sujira Lord. Wait until the time is right!" (Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Deadly Rave; victory quote 4) (To Dark Ryo): "Show yourself, punk!" (To Dark Ryo): "Oh?! You're telling me that you want to kill all of us, but you know this: We fight for loyalty, honor, and most of all the importance and respect of others! We ain't tools of such sorts, and we will end this war once for all!!!!" (At the end of the timeskip): "So to speak... My team may have been disbanded, but that don't mean we died out just yet! All of us are friends 'til the end!" (To Megumi about Nimadoru): You never change, do you!? 'Cuz as far as I know, Nimadoru wants to get rid of villainy, not keep it from staying out! I love that girl not for her cute personality and cat feverishness, but instead for her love of freedom and views as a pacifist!"